


【丸横】共犯

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 横右  雏丸横  浮气





	【丸横】共犯

裕亲，接下来你还有别的事吗？

今天是甜酒CM的拍摄日。  
拍摄很早就结束了。丸山挽上横山的肩膀。

嗯？倒是没有…

那和我一起喝一杯吧！

无意识地回答出来，横山便后悔了。  
搞砸了。他心想。  
hina警告要和maru保持距离的。

怎么了？裕亲不方便吗？  
无辜的表情出现在面前，眼睛忽闪忽闪。  
好久没和裕亲喝酒了呢…  
丸山嘟起嘴，有些失望地小声抱怨。

看到丸山的表情，横山瞬间心软下来。

我为什么要去配合hina的无理要求呢。  
明明是相处了那么久的伙伴啊。  
而且这孩子真的很惹人怜爱。

啊，不是…我只是在想我们去哪家店。

听到横山的回答，丸山的表情由委屈巴巴一瞬间转向晴朗。  
太好了！那就去我们之前常常去的那家文字烧吧！

看到丸山开心得要跳起来的样子，横山不自觉地笑了起来。  
又甜又软的maru。粉丝真的很会总结。  
这样的家伙会有什么值得防备的呢。

真的是很久没和丸山两个人吃饭了。  
被丸山带动，横山的情绪也高涨起来，忍不住多喝了几杯。  
专心地翻动文字烧时，横山没有注意到丸山的小动作。

maru，这家店的酒好像比之前烈了呢。  
横山觉得有点头晕，似乎喝得有些多了。  
没有收到回答。他扭头看向坐在身旁的丸山。

却对上一个意味深长的笑容。

啊老板对不起，我朋友有些喝多了。没事的，我扶他出去就可以。

使不上力气的手脚踉踉跄跄地被丸山扶着出了店，然后被拉入了一辆计程车。

你好，去xxxxx。

不是自己家的地址。

记忆只到了这里便戛然而止。横山再次醒来时，发现自己躺在陌生的床上。

裕亲，你醒啦？

maru？这是哪里？我喝醉了吗？啊…头好疼。

这是我家呀。

丸山坐到床头，递给横山一杯热水。

好些了吗？

喝了一口热水，横山觉得自己好像舒服了点。

谢谢你带我来你家。不好意思难得一起吃饭，我还喝醉了。

裕亲不用道歉呀。  
毕竟想要带你来这里的是我。

丸山距离自己很近，似乎可以感觉到他的鼻息。  
横山想要抬头说点什么，却对上丸山难得出现的严肃表情。  
横山脑海里突然闪过睡倒前丸山意味深长的笑。

明天你还有工作吧……我先回去了，你早休息吧。

想要下床逃离这有些微妙的氛围，肩膀却被按住。随即而来的是一个浅浅的吻。

maru，别闹了。

横山笑着挣脱，可丸山却没有陪他一起笑。  
你觉得我是在闹吗？  
又是一个吻落下，却不同于上次。  
丸山的唇有些热切地攫取着横山。

你要干什么！

觉得丸山在胡闹，横山有些不耐烦。他一把推开丸山，瞪着他等他给自己解释。

裕亲，我都知道哦。  
你的事，以及你和hina酱的事。

横山一怔。

你在乱说些什么啊？

丸山没有理会横山的否认。

上次送你的跳蛋，和hina酱一起用了吧。  
我都知道哦。

之前被村上弄得乱七八糟的记忆涌上来，横山的脸瞬间变得通红。

你说这些要做什么。

hina酱应该很讨厌你和我在一起吧。  
如果他知道你来了我家，还和我接吻，  
裕亲会受到怎样的惩罚呢？

横山不敢置信地看着丸山。  
他长了张嘴，却没有说出什么。

丸山又露出了笑容。

我在家里安了摄像头哦。  
不过我也想帮裕亲保密呢。  
所以，从现在开始听我的话吧？

maruyama，你究竟想让我做什么。  
横山讨厌被人威胁，而丸山这番话无疑捏住了他的软肋。从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出这几个字，横山恼火地瞪着丸山。

上次只是收下了丸山的礼物，便被村上用各种方法折磨了几个小时，直到现在想起身体都还忍不住颤抖。如果知道自己不顾他的警告和丸山单独吃饭，还在丸山家里和他接吻，不知道村上还会对自己做出什么。

要做什么好呢…

丸山歪着头，认真地想了想。

那裕亲，先把衣服脱掉吧。

哈？？？

横山的眼睛因震惊而瞪大。他压根没想到丸山会提这种奇怪的要求。

上衣和裤子，全都脱掉。

你的脑子是不是坏掉了？！！

横山几乎是在咆哮了。他觉得丸山可能是疯掉了，需要看看医生。

裕亲不怕我告诉hina酱了吗？

看到丸山笑眯眯地拿起手机，横山意识到丸山并没有在和自己开玩笑。

把手机放下。

横山感觉自己要把牙齿咬碎了。他抬起手，开始解自己的扣子。

反正就是要拍些奇怪的照片吧。好，我满足你的恶趣味。

看到横山恼怒的表情，丸山却露出无辜的表情。  
是裕亲没有听hina的话呀。  
错的是裕亲哦。

横山没有理会。他一件件脱下衣服，丢在一边。脱到只剩内裤，横山停了下来。

可以了吧。

诶？要都脱掉的呀。

看着一脸理所当然表的情盯着自己的丸山，横山的怒火又上涨了几分。被要求自己脱光衣服还是第一次，横山觉得无比羞耻。

裕亲整个人都羞红了呢，好像熟透的小虾，好可爱。

而罪魁祸首还在取笑自己。

恨不得直接吼出让丸山干脆去告诉村上算了，可身体的恐惧记忆还是让他放弃了抵抗，乖乖脱下最后的内裤。

这样你满意了吧！知道了我和村上的事情，所以故意这样羞辱我吗？

由于激动和羞耻，横山的阴茎已经微微勃起。他逸开视线，表情愤怒，又有些悲伤。

丸山没有回答。他的视线扫过横山的身体，表情让横山看不懂他究竟在想些什么。突然，丸山低下头，含住了横山半勃起的阴茎。

啊……！

惊讶和口交带来的酥麻让横山不自觉叫出了好听的声音。丸山好像得到鼓励一般继续舔舐吮吸。

村上很少这样做，几乎都是自己做服侍的那一方。身体不适应的欢愉感让横山几乎就要射出来。他伸手去推丸山，却被丸山握住了手腕。

hina酱很少这样做吧？

心声被讲出，横山愣住了。

裕亲很不适应的样子呢。  
不过，也是很喜欢的样子呢。

丸山伸出舌头，眼睛盯着横山，一面自下而上舔舐横山完全勃起的阴茎，不时用舌尖挑逗龟头和铃口。舌头柔软温暖的感觉让横山开始不由自主地扭动腰，渴求更多的快感。

裕亲对我的舌头有感觉了呢。

丸山笑起来，眼睛弯弯。然后又张开嘴将横山的阴茎整个含住，开始吞吐。横山的喘息不受控制地自嘴角溢出。

maru…不行…要射了…快躲开…

丸山却没有躲开，反而加快了速度。横山终于忍不住，呻吟着在丸山口中释放了出来。

看着丸山吞下自己的精液，横山羞得通红。他知道那不是什么好吃的东西，每次自己都是被村上逼着吞下，而现在丸山却…

没等横山想太多，丸山的吻再次覆上嘴唇，带着精液的腥味。

maru，这样不行……

横山挣扎着想要逃开，可刚释放过一次的身体却无力挣脱。

村上说的丸山喜欢自己，可能是真的。

这个念头浮上脑海，横山开始恐慌起来。

maru，够了，让我走。

丸山看着因刚刚的欢愉而脱力蜷在床上的横山。

这是他没有见过的横山。

虽然也想象过无数次横山做爱时的样子，但真正摆在自己面前，还是给了丸山不小的冲击。

裕亲…好像一棵罂粟。

京都文青呆呆地吐出的话，又让床上的横山羞得把脸埋得深了一点。

之前丸山只是觉得横山很美。  
而现在，横山在丸山心中变得美丽、诱人，且危险。  
就像罂粟，一旦偷尝，便再也无法戒断。

裕亲。  
村上是怎样爱抚你的？

不再叫“hina酱”。村上的存在已经在刚刚一瞬间变成了敌对般的存在。

听到这样露骨的问题，横山几乎要熟透。他没有回答，只是把脸埋在被子里。

一把把横山翻过来，四目相对。

裕亲，做给我看。

嫉妒使丸山的表情看起来有些扭曲。不容置疑的语气让横山打了个寒颤。

裕亲不想让村上知道我们刚刚做的事情吧？

是更加露骨的威胁。

在丸山的注视下，横山跪到床上。  
他回想着村上和自己做爱的情景。  
先把两根手指插入口中搅动。  
然后从脖颈抚摸到锁骨，再到乳尖。  
村上总是在乳尖这里玩弄好久。  
先上下拨动，再用两根手指掐起，然后用舌头舔弄。

每次做到这里，横山就会完全勃起了。  
然后村上会一面吻着横山的脖颈和肩膀，一面开始扩张横山的后穴。  
一根手指、两根手指、三根手指。  
想要容纳村上尺寸惊人的性器，要先扩张到能容纳三根手指才行。  
这个过程很辛苦。有时村上插入第二根手指，横山就会不小心舒服到射出。

跪在丸山面前，横山插入第二根手指。  
罪恶感和快感交织在一起，横山已经无法思考。

hina…

不自觉地叫出那个熟悉的名字，眼泪从横山的眼角流出，顺着脸颊流下，滴在床单上。

而听到这个名字的丸山也突然回过神。

眼前的旖旎突然破碎成刺眼的碎片，扎在丸山的心上。

对不起，我不该让你想着他来做。

我要用我的方式让裕亲更舒服。

被扶着躺下来，压在自己身上的丸山露出了一个稍显有些勉强的笑。

丸山的吻落在横山嘴角、脸颊。蜻蜓点水般让横山染上情欲的身体被挑逗，又得不到满足。  
然后，丸山的吻落到横山的耳边，丸山伸出舌头，舔吻横山的耳朵内部。

村上吻过这里吗？

丸山在横山的耳边吐气。第一次被开发的地方敏感得让横山差点舒服的射出来。横山涨红了脸，摇摇头。

丸山好像得到鼓励般，又开始卖力地舔吻起来。横山的耳朵很敏感，被丸山舔到深处，让他不自觉娇喘出声。

丸山的吻向下蔓延，似乎要吻遍横山的每一寸皮肤。横山觉得丸山的吻似乎更柔软，不像村上横冲直撞地吸吮啃咬。横山几乎要淹没在丸山的温柔里。

maru…

不知道是希望这场闹剧早些结束，还是希望自己如潮水般的欲望早些被满足，横山小声呼唤丸山，示意他可以做到最后一步了。

丸山把横山翻过来，让横山保持跪着的姿势。横山的头低低的俯在床上，仿佛在逃避现实，也好像向谁忏悔。

感觉到双手分开自己的臀瓣，横山已经做好了被进入的准备，却没想有什么软软的东西探入了自己的后穴。

丸山在…舔那里？

不要…不要…啊…不行…

人生最大的羞耻感袭来，横山几乎要从床上弹跳起来，但丸山早有准备，用力扶住他的腰。后穴处传来的奇妙快感让横山舒服得近乎脱力。和村上完全不同的温柔爱抚让他觉得自己整个人就要被化成一滩蜜糖。

maru…进来…用你的那根…

横山已经彻底沦为了快感的俘虏。他用迷乱的声音哀求丸山快点填满自己，让自己得到解放。

丸山的嘴角勾起一丝笑容。

好呀，裕亲。  
不过这样的话我们就是共犯了呢。  
我们要为彼此保密哦。

丸山让横山躺下面对自己，慢慢进入。丸山的尺寸虽然没有村上那样惊人，但他的前端向上翘起，插入后刚好顶到横山的敏感点，横山忍不住大声叫了出来。

裕亲真是色情呢。

丸山一下下慢慢的抽插，欣赏着横山的表情。村上喜欢从背后进入自己，而丸山却正好相反。面对面的体位让横山无所适从，他用手臂挡住自己红透的脸。

丸山没有把横山的手臂拿开。早在横山在他面前爱抚自己的时候，他便涨得难受了。他开始加快了下身抽插的速度，前端一下下用力顶到横山最敏感的地方，横山娇吟着释放了出来，射在丸山的肚子上、胸前。

抱住我，裕亲。  
丸山对已经脱力的横山说。

横山听话地伸出手抱住丸山的脖颈，把头埋在他的肩膀。丸山开始做最后冲刺。

可以射在里面吗…裕亲？

感觉到抱住自己的人点了点头，丸山也释放在了横山的身体里。

一周后。

门铃响起，丸山打开门，横山红着脸站在门外。

丸山笑起来，眼睛弯弯。

你来啦。

我们两个人的秘密，要一直好好保守哦。


End file.
